Recent advancements in the field of digital content processing have led to the development of various embedded image codecs for encoding and decoding digital data or multimedia stream, such as images and/or videos. Typically, an encoder in a device, such as an endoscopic camera, may compress a raw video captured by communicatively coupled video-capturing unit. The encoder may utilize various lossless image compression techniques, such as differential pulse-code modulation (DPCM) and/or entropy encoding, to encode the captured raw video and generate a bitstream with a pre-determined compression, such as 50 percent). The generated bitstream may be transmitted to a decoder, such as a console computing device, which may decompress the received bitstream to reproduce the captured video. The reproduced video may be rendered at a display screen associated with the console computing device.
However, in such scenarios, the generated bitstream may be transmitted in a sequence of bitplane slices. Consequently, the decoded video may not be reproduced in real-time or near real-time at the console computing device due to various processing overheads. Therefore, fast implementation of the codecs may be desired to provide a real-time rendering of the decoded video with visually lossless results at the console computing device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.